Friday Nights
by 2obsesed2think
Summary: Clare meets the mysterious new boy. He can't help but feel an attraction to her. But, a huge secret can push Clare, and his girlfriend away.   The story of Clare and Eli's relationship as if Julia never died. Eclare!
1. Chapter 1

I felt a pain running through my chest, as Julia sat on it.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" she exclaimed as she got off me. I rolled over onto my stomach, and shoved my face into my pillow, groaning.

"Come on Eli! It's the first day at our new school, and we have to be on time," she told me. I let out a long, slightly loud groan, pretty much telling her to go away.

"I will pull your bare ass out of this bed if I have to," she said. I didn't even have to see her to know that she had crossed her arms. She grabbed my wrist tightly, and began pulling me off the bed.

"I'm getting up, Julia," I told her, picking my face up from my pillow.

"Good," she said, then let go of my wrist. I began getting up from my bed and Julia walked out of the bedroom, which we shared most nights. I opened a drawer and pulled out a grey shirt and I found a pair of dark skinny jeans off the floor. I put them one, and saw my leather jacket hanging on the edge of my dresser. I walked over to it, and looked at myself in the mirror as I slid the jacket on. I heard the door open behind me, and I saw Julia in the mirror. She came up behind me, resting her arms on my shoulders, and kissing me on the cheek. I sigh.

"This is a new start for us, Eli. I won't get anymore dirty looks in the hallways, and you won't be known as the creepy Emo kid anymore. Things will get better for us." I grab her hands, and gently pull them towards my chest. I lift one of her hands and kiss it gently.

"I'm pretty sure I'll still be known as 'Emo Kid' no matter where I go to school," I said

"Well, that's because of the way you dress. Back there, it meant something totally different, and you know that," she said.

"I know. But it's hard to run from your past," I said. We just stood in front of the mirror for a minute, in silence.

"We should go," she whispered. I responded with a simple "okay." We grabbed our backpacks, headed downstairs, and out the front door. We climbed into the hearse and I began driving to our new school.

"Can you drop me off at the front entrance?" Julia asked me, as we pulled into the school.

"You can't just wait like 5 seconds to let me park, then we can walk in together?" I asked.

"Eli. Please. Just drop me off at the entrance. I want to get into the principals office ASAP."

"Fine," I said, after releasing a sigh.

I drove up to the front entrance, and she got out of the car. As soon as she began walking up to the steps of the school, I pulled away. After a few seconds, I hear the buzz of my cell phone. I pull my cell from the cup holder, and quickly looked at the message.

Julia: HURRY UP!

As I rolled my eyes, I heard a squeal from the sidewalk. I look out the window to see two girls wide eyed, they were staring at my back tires. I stopped the car, and step out to see what they were looking at. I saw that I had run over a pair of glasses. I picked them up from under my car.

"I think they're dead," I say, not really knowing who I'm talking to.

"It's fine, I don't need them anymore," one of them, a redhead, said, "I got… laser eye surgery." This girl was gorgeous. She wasn't the type of girl that would usually even take a second look at, but there is something about this girl. I was so preoccupied at how beautiful she was, that I let "You have pretty eyes," slip from between my lips. Immediately, I mentally scolded myself the second after I said that. Julia would have killed me if she found out about it.

"Thanks," she said, and then paused briefly before saying "I'll see you around?"

"I guess you will," I said, before going back into my car, and driving to find a parking spot. I knew it was wrong of me to think like that about a girl, other than the girlfriend I've had for almost two years, but in all honesty, lately, I had been feeling differently about Julia than I usually did. I didn't really know who changed, but one of us did. Don't get me wrong, I still loved Julia, I just didn't know how strong the relationship was, I don't know how to explain it, but it just felt, wrong.

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of a new story. I know it's like the third story I have going on now, but it popped into my head, and I had to write it. I will be kind of slow to update it, I know that already, but I have part of it written, and I kind of like where it's going so far. Anyways, Review to make me feel happy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into English, my third period class, and sat in the first empty desk I could find. The teacher was sitting at her desk in the front, doing something on her laptop. The classroom filled up soon, and the bell rang soon after I sat down.

"Okay, class, today we have a new student," the teacher, Ms. Dawes, said after standing up. "His name is Elijah."

"I prefer Eli," I said, when she paused

"Okay, Eli," she corrected, "You need an editing partner," she said, and scanned the room. "Clare, you are in the group of three, so I'm reassigning you to Eli." I assumed that she was somewhere behind me in the classroom, because I could not see anyone making any kind of acknowledgement that they heard Ms. Dawes.

"Now, we are starting today off with the reading response questions from last night. Get with your partners, and share your responses, Clare, you catch Eli up on what we are doing," Ms. Dawes said. I awkwardly looked around because I had no idea who my partner was, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turn around, and look at the person in the seat behind me, it was the redhead from that morning.

"I'm Clare, you ran over my glasses this morning, and now your editing partner," she said, slightly poking fun at me.

"I'm sorry about that," I said.

"It's fine, like I said, I don't need them anymore."

"So, what's going on in this class?"

"We're reading this book called 'The Curious Incident of a Dog in the Nighttime' and every night we have to answer four questions about the reading, and then discuss them in class. That's pretty much all we do the entire period."

"Okay," was all I could say; I was captivated by her angelic voice, her shy smile, and her inviting eyes. There was something about this girl

"So, where did you move from?" she asked me, which I was grateful for, because I needed to keep talking to her, the sound of her voice was addictive.

"I just transferred here from Bardell."

"Really? Interesting. I heard that was a good school," she said.

"It's okay. Degrassi is better," I told her.

"Well, I hate to brag," she joked. I let out a chuckle. There was an awkward silence.

"Do you like Degrassi so far?" she asked, filling the silence.

"Yeah," I said, I couldn't construct a full sentence; I was too captivated by her eyes.

"Have you met anyone you don't like yet?" she asked me, half jokingly.

"No. Not yet," I said.

"You will soon. I promise you," she told me.

**Well, this wasn't a very good chapter, but here it is. Just wait for the next one to be posted, hopefully it will be better. **

**I know that Eli and Clare were assigned as editing partners differently, but I felt like this way fit the story better. **

**Anyways, see you soon!**

**~Andy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I have 3 chapters (including this one) written, and ready to post. This isn't the best chapter, but it will get more interesting as the story goes on, just wait. **

As the day went on, I discovered that I had more classes with Clare, almost all of them, even lunch, but I sat alone with Julia, like I likely would be doing for the rest of the school year.

At the end of the school day, I dropped Julia off at her house, and then went back to my own. I knew she would probably come back to my place later after getting into another fight with her family.

When I got to my house, I walked up to my room, and logged onto facebook. I immediately searched Clare. When I found her, I hit "send request." I stared at her profile picture for a minute. It was her and the girl that was with her when I ran over her glasses. They we hugging each other, and laughing, and they seemed to be in some kind of park. I couldn't help but think how amazing she looked in that picture. Once I realized that I was admiring someone that wasn't my girlfriend, I quickly looked for other people that I had met. I added a few of them, and thought about what to do next.

I placed my headphones over my ears, and pressed play on iTunes. I let the music flood my brain for a few minutes, before realizing that I should try to start my homework. I needed to catch up, badly. I pulled out my math book, and turned to the page that our homework was on. I hated math. It wasn't hard, I had always been good at math, but there was something about Math that just supremely pissed me off. I got through a few problems of the homework, when I heard a "ping" from the computer. I looked at my screen, and saw that I someone had messaged me one facebook. I had very quickly realized that it was from Clare.

"This may seem weird, but do you need any help with your school work?" she had typed. I smiled.

"umm… I think I'm okay," I responded.

"Okay. Just let me know if you have any questions."

"I will," I told her.

"Okay, don't be afraid to ask," she typed, and I contemplated going back to my math homework. I couldn't help but want to continue the conversation, but I didn't know how to, so I didn't. I just went back to my math homework that I didn't want anything to do with. All I could think about was her profile picture. She wore glasses, had long hair, and seemed a little nerdy, but she was still absolutely stunning.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Review and let me know what you thought. :) I love hearing what you all have to say.  
>~Andy<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I picked up Julia from her house, and we drove to school.

"Okay, so it's retro night at that little theater this Friday. We should go," she said, when I started pulling out of her driveway.

"You know I can't do Friday nights, Julia," I told her, just like I had last week.

"I know, but I just thought you could miss one night at your cousin's?"

"Julia, I can't, and you know that," I told her, trying to hold my ground.

"It's just one week. I mean, you go every other week," she begged.

"Julia, I can't," I stated firmly.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because, my aunt and uncle work late on Fridays and they have a six year old," I explained to her for the thousandth time. I hated having this argument with her every other week.

"And an eleven, thirteen and, fourteen year old. And I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves."

"They just feel more comfortable with me around."

"Why can't you just find a baby sitter this one time?" she begged.

"It's just a movie, Julia," I said, clenching the steering wheel. "If a retro movie night means so much to you, we can rent a few of them, and watch them on Saturday night, they are still the same movies."

"Why is this so important to you? And don't tell me it's because there is no one else to take care of them," she said sternly.

"Because I like seeing them, and I think I have a right to spend time with them," I said. There was a knot in my stomach. I hated having this conversation. It made me so angry that she never listened to me, and would always try to plead with me.

"But don't I have a right to spend time with you too?" she said. We were on an empty road, so I pulled over to the shoulder and I turned my car off.

"Of course you do," I said, honestly.

"Well we never seem to hang out anymore," she said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Julia, we see each other everyday."

"In school. Seriously, Eli, I feel like even if it was our anniversary, you would still go to your cousin's," she told me, looking down at her hands. I lifted her chin up, so she we looking me in the eyes.

"That is not true," I said to her, "I love you, Julia, and I would go to the ends of the world to prove that to you."

"So you'll come this Friday?" she asked hopefully.

"No," I told her. Her face dropped. "But, I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Fine," she said. I took my hand out from under her chin, and I took her hands in mine.

"I love you," I reassured her.

"I love you too," she said, a small smile creeping on her face. I kissed her gently on the lips.

"We should get to school," she said, when I pulled away.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed, and I turned on the car, and pulled off the shoulder of the road, finishing our drive to school.

I parked the car when we got to the school. Since we got there a bit later than normal, I had to take one of the spots farther from the school. We walked to the school hand-in-hand. We walked passed groups of people who were hugging and talking. I overheard a few people whispering to each other "Who are they?" "Are those the new people?" "Why did they transfer together?" and my personal favorite "I heard that they are siblings?" I tried to hold back. I always laughed at gossip, true or not, I just always found it hilarious how people could get amused by the smallest of things.

Julia and I walked we continued talking about when she was coming over that night, and the rest of our plans for that day. We got into the school, and needed to go our separate ways, because we had our first classes on opposite sides of the school.

"I'll see you at lunch?" she asked me.

"Yes, you will," I answered, then pecked her on the lips.

"I love you," I told her, when I pulled away.

"I love you too," she said. Then we went our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. **

"So, what do we do now?" Clare asked, sitting back down in her desk after getting our book approved by Ms. Dawes.

"I don't know. We've both read the book. Should we start the poem?" I asked, shrugging.

"Do we really have to start that now? I mean, we'll have a lot of time to do that," she said.

"That's true," I commented.

"Do you just wanna hang out for the next half hour?" she suggested.

"Sure," I said in agreement.

"So, why did you transfer? If you don't mind me asking," she said.

"I just needed a fresh start. Lakehurst wasn't the best to my girlfriend and I," I explained.

"Is that the girl you are always with?"

"Yeah."

"So that kills that rumor," she said jokingly.

"What rumor?" I asked.

"The one that you two were siblings with some sort of incest going on."

"Yeah, that's not true at all," I said with a chuckle. "What else have you heard about me?"

"I heard that you are a cannibal," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Gross. No, I'm not a cannibal," I assured her.

"That's good to know."

"What else you hear about me?" I asked.

"You were in juvie for a year."

"I was arrested once because I got into a fight. I punched a guy in the face, and I spent the night in jail. But the charges were dropped. It was in defense."

"In defense?" she asked.

"This guy was attacking my girlfriend, so I pulled him off her, he didn't like that very much, so he hit me. I fell to the ground, and I didn't want to fight him back, so I wouldn't get in trouble. So he tried to get back at her. The only way I could keep him off her was to keep fighting him," I explained.

"So you're some sort of hero?" she asked.

"Not really. I just protect the people I care about," I told her.

"I also heard that you had a kid?" she said.

"No, I don't," I told her. What else could I say?

"Is it true you drive a hearse?" she asked me.

"Now _that_ is true," I told her.

"Why a hearse?" she asked.

"Why _not_ a hearse?"

"Touché," she said.

"What about you? What's your story?" I asked her.

"I don't really have one yet," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing worth sharing has happened to me yet," she explained.

"I'm sure there's something."

"There really isn't," she told me.

"Well, then, tell me about yourself," I said.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm really a boring person," she said.

"Are you gonna make me work for information on you?" I asked, jokingly.

"Okay, fine. Ask me anything," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay. Got any siblings?" She scoffed

"I say ask me anything, and that's the best you can do?"

"Just answer the question," I said.

"Yes, I have a sister. Her name is Darcy. She lives in Kenya," she explained.

"Kenya? That's cool," I comment.

"For her it is. Now I'm here without a sister," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine. It's not like we talked much anyways. What else you got?"

"You got a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, obviously," she said.

"Why would that be obvious?" I asked.

"Well, I'm just that nerdy Plane Jane of the school. The only guy that ever looked my way cheated on me," she explained.

"You don't seem that plain to me," I said.

"Yeah, well, you haven't gotten to know me yet," she said.

**Here is chapter 5. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. I hope you liked it. I'll try and update soon!**

**~Andy**


End file.
